Crossroads
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: No mires hacia atras, que el camino es hacia adelante, Bulma ha sufrido bastante durante su vida pero en ese entonces su unico consuelo era Goku su mejor amigo, pero su camino se cruza con el de Vegeta al vivir los dos en la base de Freezer, ahora Vegeta estara ahi para ella? O sera solo un sufrimiento mas para añadir... Entren y descubranlo :)


**CAPITULO 1: NO BAJES LA MIRADA**

_Hay momentos que aún recuerdo muy bien, cada detalle, cada expresión lo tengo presente en mi memoria aunque la mayoría de ellos no son buenos, pero aun así la pequeña parte de los buenos aun la recuerdo... mi padre... mi familia... él lo era todo para mí, pertenecía a la clase alta del nivel saiyajin, al igual que yo, él era mi ejemplo, mi héroe si se puede decir así, siempre fue muy estricto conmigo siempre buscaba que yo superara los limites, que con ser muy fuerte no bastaba, eso me ayudó mucho, además de enseñarme muchas cosas de nuestra raza, todo lo aprendí de él y me alegro, a pesar del duro carecer que tenía conmigo sé que me quería, sé que yo era lo más importante para él, aunque tener sentimientos no está permitido aquí, eso no significa que no existan, el me demostró que me quería y para mí eso era más que suficiente, sé que nuestra raza se encargaba de matar y disfrutar matando gente, yo también lo hago, pero no lo disfruto, las pesadillas me atormentan cada vez que cierro los ojos, cada hombre, mujer o niño que murió asesino por mis propias manos me atormenta, al haber sido una niña eso me asusto, pero mi padre me dijo que uno se acostumbraba a eso, y tuvo razón. Al ser yo un poco más grande y tener el mejor nivel de pelea que se haya visto en una mujeres incluso superando a algunos de los hombre se alto rango además de ser la más bella saiyajin, me destinaron a casarme con el príncipe Vegeta, lo conocí en uno de los entrenamientos, era un niño arrogante, orgulloso, frio, indiferente, etc., al ser el príncipe yo no podía ni siquiera contradecirle, pero mi carácter no me lo permitió, tuvimos una pelea verbal bastante fuerte, recuerdo la cara de conmocionados que pusieron los soldados que acompañaban al príncipe, pues nadie en su sano juicio hacia eso y más siendo yo una niña... Pero muy extraño que parezca fue divertido y si se puede decir nos llevamos bien._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-Vegeta hiso énfasis en la última frase._

_-Bulma, niño-Yo también hice énfasis en la última frase._

_Recuerdo que después de esa pelea, nos vimos más a diario, usualmente para entrenar juntos o para molestar a sus guardias, era muy divertido y nos hicimos amigos, aunque parezca muy extraño, pero... paso el tiempo y nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco, él es el príncipe y tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer y yo a muchas misiones que ir otra razón a mi parecer, fue que no le caía muy bien mi nuevo amigo Kakarotto, él era mi nuevo compañero de escuadrón, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor diría que estaba algo celoso de que él no sea el único, claro que en ese entonces teníamos 11 o 12 años. Todo cambio aquel día, que Kakarotto y yo fuimos al palacio a solucionar algo, pero al pasar por el salón principal, escuche la voz de mi padre, pare en seco, pues el estaba gritando, mire por el picaporte de la puerta y ahí estaba el con un pequeño lagarto color rosa muy afeminado..._

_-¡Ni creas que te la voy a entregar!-Grito mi padre_

_-Vamos Katashi... no te compliques la vida, no la matare simplemente estará en mi nave, haciendo misiones, como aquí, no entiendo porque tanto drama-El lagarto lucia muy despreocupado._

_-¡No! ¿¡Crees que soy un tonto?!, sé que la mataras!_

_-Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente y aun así te rehúsas! Entonces tendré que matarte...-El lagarto sonrió, para después lanzar un rayo de energía hacia mi padre eliminándolo por completo._

_Desde entonces mi vida se convirtió en una miseria, en una tortura... Freezer me traslado junto a Kakarotto, a su base, al principio fue una pesadilla, todas las miradas lujuriosas que pasaban sobre mí me enfermaban, pero luego me fui acostumbrado, mi expresión cambio totalmente, mi personalidad... todo cambio, aprendí a ocultar el dolor, siendo fría, la indiferencia al sufrimiento de los demás me ayudó mucho, la sonrisa que había en mi rostro... desapareció, a veces me regañaba a misma por haber cambiado me preguntaba ¿Qué paso con la pequeña Bulma que siempre sonreía y tenía sentimiento tan cálidos hacia la gente? mi subconsciente respondía, ella murió... El maldito lagarto me quito todo..._

**Saben lamento haberme tardado tanto, aunque esta es otra historia porque con la primera no se me ocurría nada, además tuve exámenes finales, y estado hasta tarde estudiando y haciendo trabajos, pero espero que me disculpen y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen reviews :D**


End file.
